


[Cover] The Losing Side

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: Made this for two dearest friends—The fic hasn't been posted when I made this. Thus, the messy idea of the concept.





	[Cover] The Losing Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EchoSilverWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSilverWolf/gifts), [englandwouldfalljohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandwouldfalljohn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Losing Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105424) by [EchoSilverWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSilverWolf/pseuds/EchoSilverWolf), [englandwouldfalljohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandwouldfalljohn/pseuds/englandwouldfalljohn). 



[](https://imgur.com/SG4hjhY)


End file.
